


You're at war with love

by iloveyou10000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Gifted (Movie 2017), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aunt Peggy Carter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Kissing, M/M, Old Peggy Carter, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's adoptive son, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Sex, Spider-Man Homecoming & Captain America the Winter Soldier happen together, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), They all deserve an happy ending, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou10000/pseuds/iloveyou10000
Summary: Tony Stark ritorna sulla Terra dopo lo scontro su Titano, con la consapevolezza di aver ricevuto l'incarico di vivere quell'unico futuro vincente previsto da Stephen Strange. O rivivere, in questo caso. I suoi amici rimasti, la sua famiglia, si sono finalmente riuniti dopo gli eventi accaduti in Civil War, ma lui non si sente ancora pronto ad affrontare l'uomo a cui crede di aver rovinato la vita.O la storia in cui Tony non può più vivere in un modo in cui lui e Steve sono separati, Peter è il loro angelo e Wade Wilson è un punto fisso nel tempo, per loro sommo dispiacere.





	You're at war with love

**Author's Note:**

> Chiarimenti su alcune parti fondamentali di questa storia:
> 
> › Immagino l'omegaverse come un universo in cui ci sono persone che avvertono di essere particolarmente legate ad altre per i profumi che sentono e le emozioni o reazioni fisiche che provano in loro presenza. Nessuno è obbligato a stare insieme, un Alpha non impazzisce e perde il controllo vicino a un Omega ancora single, i legami si formano in maniera molto più profonda e ci vuole tempo.  
> Esistono però i 'predestinati', persone che formano un equilibrio quasi perfetto e che capiscono di esserlo nel momento stesso in cui s'incontrano, ma con il tempo se decidono di non stare insieme possono far affievolire il loro legame.  
> I primi tempi comunque, sia che non si voglia stare insieme sia che lo si desideri, le due parti riescono a capire cosa provano entrambi e non possono fare a meno di tenere aperte le porte delle loro emozioni. Non si leggono nella mente, ma è qualcosa di molto simile e quasi inspiegabile, talmente intimo ed esclusivo.  
> La differenza tra Alpha e Omega è prevalentemente fisica: all'interno del legame, un Alpha nella maggior parte dei casi è la parte dominante mentre il corpo dell'Omega si prepara ad accoglierlo.  
> Sul piano emozionale, dipende dal carattere di ogni persona.  
> I Beta si differiscono poiché non possiedono 'predestinati', ma hanno la possibilità di innamorarsi come per tutti. Sono anche molto più versatili rispetto ad Alpha e Omega e costituiscono la maggiore percentuale di abitanti del pianeta.  
> L'omegaverse è strettamente legato agli esseri umani.
> 
> › Gestirò il viaggio nel tempo che sistemerà gli eventi in modo molto libero, seguendo piccole nozioni imparate guardando Doctor Who (<3) Cercherò di mantenere una certa logica.
> 
> › Steve e Tony si meritano solo il meglio e sono da proteggere. Così come Peter e Wade. E FitzSimmons.
> 
> › Tratto l'età dei personaggi in modo simile a quello esistente, ma più secondo i miei gusti.  
> Per puro sfizio personale, ho tolto 10 anni a Tony. In questi primi capitoli ambientati dopo Infinity War, queste sono le loro età: Tony: 38; Steve: 32; Peter: 17.  
> Dopo il viaggio del tempo: Tony: 36; Steve: 30; Peter: 15;

* * *

 

«Chiamo il Capitano Rogers?» la voce robotica dell’A.I. lo risvegliò dal disorientamento iniziale. Era dentro la nave nemica aliena, ottimo. Il dottore si trovava lì, insieme alla gemma, perciò aveva ancora un’occasione di salvarlo.

«Ma sì» sospirò dopo qualche secondo, facendo un cenno con la testa e volgendo lo sguardo verso il basso. Ovviamente non gli serviva uno stupido telefono a conchiglia per mettersi in contatto con lui, probabilmente l’aveva anche perso durante il combattimento. 

Bastò un solo squillo e la voce di Steve risuonò all’interno dell’armatura, insieme a una sua fotografia che FRIDAY proiettò davanti ai suoi occhi. Smise per un attimo di osservare la struttura della navicella circolare, concentrandosi solo sul sorriso dell’uomo. Quel dannato sorriso.

«Tony, sei tu? Bruce mi ha chiamato con il telefono che ti ho dato. Dimmi che non sei su quella navicella» la sua voce non nascose nessuna preoccupazione. Ovviamente era preoccupato, c’era in gioco il destino di tutti quanti. Di certo non lo era per lui, da parecchio tempo ormai.

«Ssì…» sospirò la parola trascinando la voce, immaginando il suo sguardo deluso.

«Scendi Tony, scendi subito da quella maledetta nave» quel tono di voce imperativo aveva ancora il potere di farlo fremere.

Strinse i denti e voltò la testa da un lato, per smettere di guardare la sua foto.

«Già, non credo- non credo sia possibile Cap» non lo lasciò parlare a lungo, riprendendo subito a farlo lui. Però in una manciata di secondi si sarebbero lasciati il pianeta alle spalle e non poteva… non voleva, andarsene senza chiedergli scusa. Perché sapeva che stava affrontando un viaggio di sola andata, senza ritorno.

«Steve, ascoltami, mi dispiace, mi-» il rumore dell’interferenza lo fece bloccare. Chiuse le labbra e le aprì di nuovo per parlare, ma non fu più la voce del Capitano a interromperlo.

«Capo, la comunicazione con il Capitano Rogers è stata interrotta. E anche io mi sto int-» un altro rumore d’interferenza e anche la voce della sua A.I., già distorta e traballante, si zittì del tutto.

Chiuse gli occhi e strinse la mandibola, un coro di ‘no, no, no’ fu tutto ciò che rimase nella sua mente, mentre il viso si contorse in una smorfia di rimorso. Però ormai era troppo tardi per pentirsene, era più di due anni troppo tardi.

 

** _Dopo la battaglia contro Thanos e il suo schiocco di dita_ **

 

Terra. Enorme e allo stesso tempo minuscola, dal suo punto di vista. Riaverla davanti agli occhi avrebbe dovuto rassicurarlo, fargli provare quel sentimento dolce-amaro dello star tornando a casa dopo un viaggio disastroso, invece non gli fece provare alcuna emozione. Le uniche cose che sentì furono il gusto di polvere, ferro e sangue in bocca, mentre il cuore era completamente a pezzi. Vedere il ragazzo svanire, vedere tutti svanire, aveva fatto più male della luna che gli era stata lanciata addosso, o della pugnalata nel petto.

Una parte della sua mente stava già elaborando piani, pensando alle prossime dieci, no venti mosse da compiere. Come sempre il suo cervello era troppo grande per pensare solo a una o due cose alla volta. Continuava anche a rivedere le ultime scene vissute, a sentire Peter, il suo Peter, dirgli quanta paura avesse di morire. E poi il dottore e la sua stupida gemma, o Quill e la sua rabbia per la perdita di Gamora che sembrava aver rovinato il loro piano quasi perfetto, mentre in realtà era servita per dare il via a qualcosa di ancora più grande. L’aveva già capito prima del genocidio universale, e la sua ipotesi era stata confermata quando Strange aveva scambiato la gemma per mantenerlo in vita. Lui e gli ultimi rimasti stavano vivendo l’unico futuro in cui avevano ancora una chance di sconfiggere Thanos, l’unico su più di 14.000.605. 

«Mi servono delle coordinate, Stark» una voce dura interruppe il suo filo di pensieri. Un battito di ciglia e non riuscì più a vedere i confini della Terra, poiché stavano rientrando nell’atmosfera- per quanto tempo era rimasto immobile a pensare?

«Coordinate, certo. Friday, andiamo, papà sta tornando» scosse un poco la testa e diede dei colpetti al microchip ancora all’interno del suo orecchio destro. Aveva tolto l’armatura diventata ormai un ammasso di ferraglia da riparare, ma non si trattava dell’unico collegamento con la sua tecnologia.

Sentì dei rumori, tentativi di connessioni che gli fecero tirare il primo sospiro di sollievo da davvero tanto tempo. Un altro veloce tocco e impostò la modalità vivavoce, così che l’aliena – Nebula? – potesse sentire FRIDAY e lui non dovesse sforzarsi di parlare troppo, la gola gli faceva un male cane e persino respirare era diventato difficile.

«Bentornato capo, mi è mancato. La riporto a casa» l’A.I. fu efficiente, comunicò le coordinate per raggiungere l’Avengers Facility e Nebula virò subito, dopo averle impostate in quella che era stata la navicella dei Guardiani dell’Universo o come li aveva chiamati. Avevano parlato poco durante il viaggio, giusto per aggiornarsi su chi, e su cosa… Tony aveva cercato di fare un po’ di chiarezza, ma per una volta tanto non aveva avuto voglia di discutere.

«Chi c’è-» un colpo di tosse «Chi è rimasto?» quasi non riconobbe la sua stessa voce, così rauca e rotta. Guardò di nuovo fuori: il sole stava tramontando, sembrava tutto quieto da lassù. E invece nemmeno poteva immaginare il caos che doveva esserci, là sotto.

FRIDAY lo aggiornò sullo stato dei suoi compagni, anzi ex-compagni, disertori, ricercati, criminali e _famiglia_. Lo pensò prima di potersi fermare. Sbuffò fuori l’aria che stava trattenendo, si massaggiò la fronte poco sopra l’attaccatura del naso e ascoltò in silenzio tutto ciò che l’A.I. gli disse: prima parlò dei sopravvissuti, poi di ciò che avevano fatto – aveva potuto registrare buona parte dei fatti grazie all’armatura indossata da Banner – e poi riassunse tutte le informazioni che riuscì a trovare sul web non avendo alcun mezzo su cui proiettargliele.

 

_< <Papà? Non mi sento molto bene>>_

_< <Stai bene>>_

_< N-non so che mi succede._

_Non voglio morire, non voglio papà ti prego, ti prego non voglio morire non voglio morire >>_

_< <Mi dispiace>>_

 

«-apo, mister Stark» non fu la voce di FRIDAY a riscuoterlo, ma un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. «Stanno per attaccare la nave su cui si trova, credono sia nemica» sentì Nebula imprecare, un fatto che non avrebbe dovuto trovare così interessante, invece catturò buona parte della sua attenzione: si trattava di un’aliena costituita per la maggior parte di pezzi metallici – il suo occhio non sbagliava mai – e sapeva imprecare? Le sue priorità erano da sempre ambigue.

«E perché non li hai ancora fermati?» lo chiese con un tono seccato, visto che aveva creato le sue intelligenze artificiali anche per fare le cose più noiose al suo posto.

«Contatta Ross o chiunque abbia preso il suo posto. Cristo, contattata il presidente se serve, informali della mia presenza su questa fottutissima navicella.

E quotami» aggiunse dopo un brevissimo istante, convinto che fosse importante farsi riconoscere in una situazione come quella. 

Evidentemente qualcuno ricevette il messaggio visto che nei minuti seguenti non accadde assolutamente nulla, anche se non s’interessò di chi FRIDAY avesse chiamato. Completarono il viaggio scambiandosi solo più informazioni strettamente necessarie, Nebula era persino più scontrosa di lui.

Più si stavano avvicinando e più i pensieri di Tony si focalizzarono su una cosa sola: o meglio una persona. _Solo la fine del mondo poteva farci rincontrare,_ pensò senza tristezza o stupore, perché era l’unica cosa sensata, nessun’altra cosa meno grave li avrebbe fatti riavvicinare. E non si sentiva pronto, così come non lo sarebbe mai stato, ma ormai non aveva più altre scelte.

Nebula compì l’atterraggio verticale seguendo le indicazioni dell’A.I. e guadagnandosi un lamento da parte di Tony, poiché non fu affatto delicata, _come se non avesse già preso abbastanza botte per colpa degli alieni._

Sotto sotto le era grato, se fosse stato da solo avrebbe di certo capito come guidare la nave, ma non ne avrebbe avuto le forze. Però oltre che stanco era anche irritato, incazzato nero, con il cuore spezzato e più agitato di quanto avesse voluto per l’imminente incontro. Tutti quegli anni e il suo corpo ancora non riusciva a mantenere la calma al pensiero di vedere Steve.

«Ehi, serve una mano qui» l’aliena si era già alzata per uscire, ma riuscì a mala pena a sganciarsi le cinture del sedile. Nebula sbuffò e alzo gli occhi al cielo, ma gli passò comunque un braccio attorno alla vita per permettergli di aggrapparsi a lei e camminare in modo più o meno stabile.

«Umani. È davvero rimasta la mia unica scelta affidarmi a questi primitivi, rozzi,…» la ragazza – poteva considerarla una ragazza? Quel Mister Lord aveva detto di averne una e Gamora non sembrava un nome umano – iniziò a lamentarsi sulla loro razza, perché ovviamente era una sfortuna per lei essere rimasta in vita e avere ricevuto l’offerta di una casa temporanea, per tanto Tony chiuse la sua voce in quella parte della sua mente costantemente in muto. La stessa in cui si erano trovate voci come quella di Justin Hammer, di Thaddeus Ross e di Barton quando brontolava per le sue effusioni pubbliche con Steve. Cazzo, Steve, stava proprio cercando di evitare di pensarci, possibile che tutto riconducesse a lui?

Camminò a stenti fino alle porte della navicella aggrappato a Nebula e pendente dall’altro lato. Doveva avere un aspetto orribile e un odore ben peggiore, ma tutto divenne ancora più sfocato di quanto già fosse appena l’aria fresca della sera lo colpì in pieno.

Al secondo respiro si sentì investito da tutte le emozioni concepibili, il suo passo divenne ancora più precario e sentì a mala pena tutte le voci che urlarono il suo nome. Profumo di muschio e cannella, la ricetta perfetta per fargli sentire le gambe completamente molli. In un’altra vita, aveva pensato che quel mix di profumi fosse tutta la sua vita. Sentì la porta del suo legame spalancarsi e non poté trattenerla, non ne aveva la forza, e presto non fu più in grado di distinguere dove finissero le proprie emozioni e iniziassero quelle del suo compagno.

Non rivolse uno sguardo alle persone che gli si avvicinarono, anche perché avrebbe visto solo un miscuglio di colori confusi. Le scansò emettendo alcuni versi di sforzo. Si staccò da Nebula dopo aver avvertito un’energia rinvigorente che gli diede abbastanza forza per compiere da solo gli ultimi passi e raggiungere l’obiettivo. Si trovò sotto l’influenza di Steve, il suo corpo stava dando tutto in modo da arrivare a lui. 

L’unica figura che non gli apparve sfocata fu anche l’unica che era rimasta immobile dietro tutti quanti, ma che vide muovere i primi passi appena capì che lui si stava dirigendo proprio al suo cospetto.

Schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa ma non uscì nulla e prima che potesse pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa sentì un braccio avvolgerlo con una presa salda che gli permise di lasciarsi andare, del tutto consapevole che non sarebbe caduto. L’altra mano gli sorresse la testa, si infilò tra i suoi capelli e lo premette contro un corpo allo stesso tempo solido e morbido, della misura giusta così che lui potesse nascondere il viso nell’incavo del collo, un’azione che compì con la naturalezza di chi l’aveva fatto centinaia, migliaia di volte.

_Finalmente,_  riuscì a pensare. Casa. Forza. Salvezza. Sicurezza. Protezione. In una sola parola: Alpha. Il suo Alpha. Steve. Cap. Suo.

_Miomiomiomio_.

«Tony…» oh, quanto gli era mancata la voce di Steve, così profonda, sempre preoccupata per lui. No, era un’illusione, era preoccupato per la Terra, non certo per l’Omega che gli aveva rovinato la vita. Eppure, preferì aggrapparsi a quel dolce inganno, o si sarebbe spezzato del tutto.

Sentì sé stesso mormorare qualcosa di non distinguibile e con gli ultimi accenni di energia portò una mano indietro per unirla con quella premuta contro la sua schiena: aprire le dita gli fece male, anche se più volte di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere aveva provato tanto dolore da sentirlo anche sulla punta dei polpastrelli, non significava ci si sarebbe mai abituato. D’altro canto, aveva anche tenute le dita chiuse durante tutto il viaggio, per proteggere un oggetto all’interno del proprio pugno.

Oggetto che fece scivolare nella mano di Steve, prima di perdere completamente i sensi.

 

***

 

Appena le porte della navicella si aprirono, Steve compì un mezzo passo in avanti ma si fermò subito, rimanendo in tensione come se qualcosa lo stesse trattenendo da dietro. Pepper, il colonnello Rhodes, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Clint e lui stavano aspettando fuori dal Complesso da quando l’Intelligenza Artificiale di Tony li aveva avvisati del suo rientro sul pianeta. Il suo e quello di un’altra forma di vita a comando della navicella, di nessun altro.

Tutti oltre ai presenti erano rimasti congelati a quell’informazione, per poi volgere lo sguardo verso il basso o uno di profondo dispiacere verso Steve.

I filmati a cui erano riusciti ad avere accesso avevano mostrato Spider-Man seguire Iron Man ed entrambi erano poi scomparsi in cielo con un’altra figura: il Dottor Strange, a detta di Bruce. Gli Avengers e i loro compagni sapevano che dietro alla maschera dell’Uomo Ragno si nascondeva Peter Stark-Rogers, il loro meraviglioso figlio. Il suo Peter, che aveva deluso e abbandonato insieme a Tony, e che non avrebbe più potuto riabbracciare. 

Si rese a mala pena conto di quando Pepper, Rhodey e Bruce corsero incontro a Tony, come avrebbe dovuto fare lui. Strinse le mani in due pugni a dimostranza della sua furia e si costrinse a guardare e basta con, osservare il passo incerto e traballante dell’uomo e di una mano piantata al suo fianco, che si ritrovò a odiare profondamente. Razionalmente sapeva che senza il sostegno di quell’aliena azzurra, il genio non sarebbe riuscito a compiere un passo, ma non poteva sopportare che qualcun altro lo toccasse mentre era così debole. 

Dopo una breve lotta interiore, Steve provò a concentrarsi sul suo legame con Tony, qualcosa che solo due anime unite come le loro erano in grado di fare. Se esitò sul provarci subito fu perché dopo due anni di lontananza e altri di diversi litigi, temette di trovare una porta chiusa, senza nemmeno il più flebile collegamento tra di loro. Era abbastanza comune che quando una coppia si rompeva il vincolo tra le due anime smetteva di esistere, ma solo perché fosse qualcosa di normale non sarebbe stato meno orribile scoprirlo.

Lui e Tony però non si erano mai davvero lasciati, nonostante i fatti compiuti li avessero portati ad allontanarsi e temersi a vicenda per troppo tempo.

Cercò uno spiraglio che lo conducesse alle emozioni di Tony e quando lo trovò le richiamò subito a sé, ben sapendo che entrambi le avrebbero provate come se appartenessero a loro stessi e inoltre avrebbe anche attirato fisicamente l’uomo. Un altro dei motivi per cui aveva desistito dal farlo subito: non solo Tony lo avrebbe sentito sfruttare un legame su cui forse non aveva più diritti, ma avrebbe anche dovuto combattere il naturale desiderio di unirsi a Steve, anche solo con il più semplice dei tocchi, se non avesse voluto avvicinarsi volontariamente.

Però aveva resistito fin troppo, aveva combattuto per troppo tempo i suoi stessi istinti naturali di collegarsi a Tony con il loro vincolo e capire come stesse realmente: non si stupì di trovarlo devastato.

Quella scoperta, unita alla vista del suo corpo, gli tolsero tutto il fiato dai polmoni e gli fecero provare lo stesso devastante dolore. Un’ondata che lo travolse in pieno, colma di risentimento, tristezza e tanta rabbia. Quelle erano le emozioni di Tony, che aveva condiviso ancor prima di sentirle sue.

Si mise finalmente in moto, incontrandolo a metà strada perché anche il genio si fece spazio per raggiungerlo e non gli importò nulla se lo avesse fatto per scelta o perché la sua natura da Alpha lo avesse richiamato con tutto sé stesso, una volta che lo poté stringere tra le braccia qualsiasi altra cosa cessò di avere importanza. 

Ci fu un momento di immobilità in cui tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu solo di abbracciarlo come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, il mondo intorno a loro sembrò congelarsi per permettergli di vivere in pieno quel sentimento. Aveva sentito sulla propria pelle lo sfinimento dell’uomo e il suo dolore, ciò che l’aveva fermato dal dirgli tutto quello a cui aveva pensato nelle ultime ventiquattro ore: quanto fosse stato folle a salire sulla nave aliena e come anche lui fosse dispiaciuto per tutto, soprattutto per non aver cercato un modo di continuare a stare al suo fianco e per non aver protetto nemmeno Peter.

Dopo quel momento che parve eterno, spostò una mano tra i suoi capelli per fargli una carezza, un gesto che rassicurava sempre il genio.

«Tony...» alla fine, fu l’unica cosa giusta da dire. Pronunciare il suo nome ad alta voce rese la sua presenza ancora più reale e solo allora gli sembrò di poter tornare a respirare.

Continuò a tenerlo nascosto tra le sue braccia, anche sostenendo il peso del suo corpo ancora prima che lo sentisse abbandonarsi contro di lui. Fu come fare un balzo indietro nel passato, prima che tutto quanto accadesse, prima che entrambi iniziassero a lavorare uno contro l’alto invece di insieme. Il respiro irregolare di Tony gli stava sfiorando la pelle del collo, e non sembrava volersi calmare nemmeno con le sue dita tra i capelli, nonostante conoscesse bene dove si trovassero i giusti punti di pressione che servivano a farlo rilassare. 

Il suo Omega appoggiato contro di lui, completamente trasparente sulle sue emozioni, tanto che nonostante il loro debole legame Steve fosse in grado di sentire tutto quello che stava provando, senza alcuna barriera. 

Il suo Omega, al sicuro e bisognoso. Non avrebbe mai voluto e dovuto chiedergli altro che non fosse avere bisogno di lui, ma soprattutto avrebbe dovuto continuare a prendersene cura ogni giorno. Tony aveva tentato innumerevoli volte ad allontanarlo e a fargli capire di non aver bisogno di nessun altro all’infuori di sé stesso, e alla fine, dopo essersi guadagnato la sua più completa fiducia, era stato proprio Steve a decidere di abbandonarlo. _Perché qualcuno aveva pronunciato il nome di Bucky e lui era tornato ad essere un sedicenne di Brooklyn_.

Sentì qualcosa di liscio e arrotondato premere contro la mano con cui stava disegnando piccoli cerchi contro la schiena di Tony, e lo prese senza fare domande, fu talmente piccolo da non notarlo nemmeno.

L’avrebbe osservato meglio più tardi e si sarebbe preoccupato moltissimo, ne sarebbe anche rimasto sbalordito, ma l’avrebbe tenuto nascosto, perché se Tony gliel’aveva passata con un movimento fluido e naturale per non farlo capire l’avrebbe conservato per lui senza farne parola con nessun altro.

«Ci penso io adesso» sussurrò con fare incoraggiante, appoggiando le labbra su una sua tempia. Sentì le forze abbandonare il corpo di Tony, al punto che senza di lui sarebbe sicuramente scivolato a terra.

Scambiò un brevissimo sguardo con i loro amici, solo perché si dovette muovere per sollevare il suo omega in braccio, abbassando la mano che teneva tra i suoi capelli per circondargli la schiena, mentre l’altra gliela passò sotto le gambe e così lo alzò da terra. Poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui lo aveva tenuto in quel modo, se fosse stato cosciente non avrebbe più smesso di lamentarsi e quasi sperò che qualcuno glielo raccontasse così da fargli sapere che il suo Steve lo aveva preso in braccio.

Trasportò Tony nell’infermeria dell’Avengers Facility, uno dei reparti più tecnologici e costosi della struttura, scambiando solo sguardi pieni di sofferenza e nessuna parola con tutti coloro che si radunarono attorno a lui quando dovette separarsi dal suo Omega per permettere ai medici di curarlo.

Rimase ad osservare in silenzio fuori dalla sala operatoria, di fronte alla parete di vetro. Aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo concentrato sul volto addormentato dell’uomo. 

Sentì tutto ciò che dissero i medici grazie al suo udito da supersoldato, condividendo il loro sconcerto quando scoprirono come Tony avesse curato la pugnalata subita, utilizzando la sua geniale tecnologia. Ma, proprio a causa di quella, ci vollero molte più ore del previsto per curarlo adeguatamente, tanto da costringere i medici a rimanere in piedi e attivi fino a notte fonda.

«Sono riusciti a capire come ha fatto a chiudersi la ferita?» Il colonnello Rhodes gli spinse una tazza bollente piena di caffè fumante direttamente tra le mani. Steve ci mise un secondo di troppo a elaborare la sua presenta, ma invece di sorpreso si mostrò accigliato: non riusciva a ricordare se fosse sempre stato lì al suo fianco, in attesa come lui, o se fosse appena arrivato. O se fosse appena tornato. Che ore si erano fatte? Era rimasto talmente focalizzato su Tony e l’intervento da non preoccuparsi più di nient’altro.

Annuì per rispondere alla sua domanda, e anche per ringraziarlo del caffè, ma capì dallo sguardo del colonnello che si stava aspettando anche qualche parola da parte sua. Dovette schiarirsi la voce, realizzando che fosse stato zitto per moltissimo tempo e non solo perché fosse diventato ancora più silenzioso negli ultimi anni, non aveva parlato proprio per diverse ore.

«Sì, Friday ha dato loro una mano. Nanotecnologia e... un getto d’azoto. Hanno detto di non aver mai visto nulla di così folle in tutta la loro carriera» riportò le parole dei medici senza il loro stesso stupore, perché ‘folle’ era tra le parole più esatte per descrivere Tony Stark.

Un po’ più di azoto, o un po’ di meno, e il suo stesso lavoro avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. Quella cosa di lui non sarebbe mai cambiata.

Lui e il colonnello sospirarono insieme, consapevoli di come fosse fatto l’uomo. Steve era certo che anche lui avesse appena avuto i suoi stessi pensieri, dal modo in cui scosse la testa ma allo stesso tempo come guardò Tony con gli occhi pieni d’ammirazione.

«Solo quella dottoressa non si è lasciata impressionare. Lei, uhm, è arrivata qui con Coulson» indicò la ragazza con un gesto della mano con cui stava tenendo la tazza di caffè, da cui poi prese un sorso, spostando gli occhi dalla sala operatoria all’uomo vicino a lui.

La dottoressa in questione aveva i capelli castani legati in una coda alta, il camice bianco la copriva quasi del tutto, ed era anche quella più attiva e lucida del gruppo: i medici erano attivi già da buona parte della giornata, per occuparsi di tutti gli Avengers. Erano stati chiamati da Pepper, che era riusciti a convincerli nonostante l’attuale situazione della Terra. Invece quella dottoressa era giunta insieme a Phil, ma si era subito unita al gruppo e Steve non aveva avuto modo di scambiarci nemmeno una parola. 

«Oh sì, la dottoressa Simmons. Era un’agente dello SHIELD e faceva parte della squadra di Coulson. Non ha mai abbandonato la nave, erano una squadra molto unita e sono quasi sicuro che ancora adesso... Formalmente lo SHIELD non esiste più, diciamo solo che continua a far parte del team di Coulson» una lunga occhiata complice fu tutto ciò che bastò a Steve per capire la situazione.

Non aveva mai avuto modo di collaborare con loro, quando anche lui era un agente, ma aveva sentito alcune storie sui ragazzi di Phil. Invitò Rhodes a proseguire con un semplice ‘mhmh’ ed entrambi tornarono a osservarla. Si muoveva con particolare sicurezza e riusciva anche a indicare agli altri cosa fare, doveva essere molto competente e aver avuto a che fare con situazioni altrettanto critiche.

«Tony ha cercato più volte di assumerla insieme a un altro ragazzo della stessa squadra, ma hanno rifiutato persino le offerte più generose» Steve inarcò un sopracciglio, quella volta davvero sorpreso. Non era da tutti saper rifiutare un’offerta di Tony, ancor meno più di una volta. Era una leale, dunque. Ed anche molto carina, con un volto innocente e pulito e un carattere sicuro. _Tony aveva cercato di assumerla più di una volta._

«L’altro ragazzo...» cercò di ottenere qualche altra informazione dal colonnello, per farsi un quadro più generale su di una persona per cui non provava la minima gelosia. E anche se l’avesse provata, non ne avrebbe avuto lo stesso il diritto.

«Il dottor Fitz. Stanno insieme. O forse stavano, non è arrivato insieme a loro, così ho supposto...» completò la frase stringendosi nelle spalle.

Steve annuì di nuovo e abbassò lo sguardo sul caffè, rivivendo nella mente il momento in cui aveva visto Bucky dissolversi davanti ai suoi stessi occhi. Sperò che a lei non fosse accaduto lo stesso e si diede dell’idiota per aver avuto certi pensieri, anche se solo per brevissimi istanti. 

Dopo il colonnello fu il turno di Natasha, poi Bruce e perfino Phil si avvicinò a lui per dargli man forte. Steve iniziò a sospettare che avessero stabilito dei turni di visita – per lui e non per Tony – visto anche come Clint arrivò subito dopo la chiamata di Pepper. In un’altra situazione ci avrebbe riso su, non volevano lasciarlo da solo ma nemmeno mettergli troppa pressione addosso. Non che lui avesse intenzione di concentrarsi sulla loro presenza per più di due minuti, visto il gran lavoro che stava accadendo oltre la parete di vetro. 

Quando finalmente l’intervento finì, Tony venne sistemato in una stanza ampia e luminosa e Steve spostò una poltrona vicino al letto dove ci si stazionò, deciso a non abbandonare il fianco dell’uomo nemmeno per un istante. Anche tutti gli altri lo raggiunsero, informati da FRIDAY della fine delle operazioni e gli si riunirono intorno per ascoltare le parole della dottoressa Simmons che li mise al corrente della situazione di Tony. 

Erano quasi tutti lì, i sopravvissuti: Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodes, Coulson e ovviamente Tony. Thor si era di allontanato per andare a controllare i suoi cari, mentre l’aliena giunta con Tony era rimasta insieme al... procione, Rocket, come aveva detto di chiamarsi. Ah, gli mancavano davvero i tempi in cui la cosa più strana era lui.

«Adesso è stabile, deve solo riposare. Il peggio è passato e gran parte del danno l’aveva riparato da solo. Sembra aver subito colpi molto duri, ma l’armatura ha impedito alle ossa di rompersi, riporta contusioni sulla maggior parte del corpo e una spalla era dislocata» la dottoressa finì la sua spiegazione cercando di guardare ognuno negli occhi. Si capì quanto fosse agitata, continuava a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro e si sistemava di continuo una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio, poiché sfuggita alla sua coda. Nessuno la biasimò, potevano solo immaginare quanta ansia mettesse trovarsi di fronte agli Avengers, più tutta la stanchezza che doveva avere addosso.

«Grazie dottoressa Simmons» parlò Steve per tutti quanti, e le rivolse un cenno di gratitudine con il capo. Si piegò in avanti e allungò una mano verso il suo Omega, accarezzando piano i capelli e il suo volto addormentato, così in pace da sembrare quasi innaturale, per com’era il suo carattere.

Non aveva intenzione di pensare a nessun altro all’infuori di lui, era passato troppo tempo da quando lo aveva avuto così vicino. Il suo fare protettiva da Alpha, no, da Steve Rogers, catturò l’attenzione di tutti quanti per via del particolare profumo che riempì l’aria, così a poco a poco uscirono dalla stanza alcuni rassicurandolo che sarebbero ritornati più tardi.

Guardò solo Phil, che accompagnò fuori la dottoressa poggiandole una mano sulla schiena e sorridendole morbidamente, come un padre che guardava la propria figlia, come lui aveva guardato Peter fin dall’inizio. Simmons si girò un’ultima volta e Steve capì da come si fermò improvvisamente che avrebbe voluto dire qualcos’altro, ma alla fine rinunciò ed uscì anche lei, informando Coulson che sarebbe andata a dormire.

«Friday puoi.. Analizzare i suoi valori? E avvertirmi se qualcosa sta per cambiare?» parlò con incertezza, poiché non aveva idea se potesse ancora fare richieste all’intelligenza artificiale. Per quanto ne sapeva, Tony poteva averlo bloccato in quel senso, aver tolto i suoi diritti o qualsiasi altra cosa gli avesse permesso negli anni passati di fare richieste a JARVIS e successivamente a FRIDAY.

«Certo Capitano Rogers, lo sto monitorando continuamente. Se dovessi avvertire qualche cambiamento, sarà il primo a saperlo» riconobbe nella voce leggermente robotica un accento irlandese, là dove JARVIS – e Visione dopo di lui – ne avevano avuto uno inglese.

Restò in silenzio per qualche minuto ad ammirare il volto di Tony, che si era contorto in una piccola smorfia. Il suo sonno rimaneva pacifico per pochissimo tempo.

«Steve» corresse l’intelligenza artificiale, con la stessa naturalezza con cui avrebbe corretto una persona di fronte a lui. «Puoi tornare a chiamarmi Steve. _Se_ puoi» aggiunse, con cautela. Per quanto ne capiva, il suo Omega aveva programmato le intelligenze artificiali con un codice così avanzato da permettere loro di arrivare a provare emozioni molto simili a quelle umane, oltre a una forte obbedienza verso il loro creatore. A parte una, ovviamente, che era però stata manomessa da uno scettro alieno.

«Certo Steve, con piacere» rispose FRIDAY con un tono che suonò meno professionale rispetto a prima.

Non si sentì per niente vittorioso dal fatto che l’A.I. avesse accettato una sua richiesta, nonostante avesse temuto che Tony l’avesse chiuso fuori anche in quel caso. Nessuna buona notizia a parte il suo risveglio avrebbero potuto fargli provare qualcosa di positivo.

Riprese ad accarezzare la testa del suo Omega, intrecciando le dita con i capelli morbidi e strofinando i polpastrelli contro il suo scalpo, nell’ingenua speranza di portargli un po’ di sollievo durante il sonno. Se c’era qualcosa che non poteva proprio cambiare, era il piacere provato da Tony nel farsi accarezzare i capelli. Così come il suo nell’accarezzarglieli. 

 

***

 

«Steve» il capitano si svegliò e raddrizzò la schiena nello stesso momento, in uno scatto che provocò uno sbalzo indietro della poltrona su cui era rimasto seduto. Gli bastò un battito di ciglia per rimettere a fuoco tutto, e una fitta al collo per capire di essersi addormentato piegato in avanti sul materasso del letto, con un braccio ancora allungato vicino al volto di Tony.

«Mi hai chiamato?» chiese per sicurezza, perché era piuttosto comune per lui svegliarsi di soprassalto dopo aver sentito qualcuno chiamarlo. Qualcuno che non era nemmeno nella sua stessa stanza, o nello stesso edificio – aveva un sonno tormentato tanto quanto quello del suo Omega.

«Sì Capitano, il capo sta si sveglierà da un momento all’altro» lo avvertì FRIDAY, e a riprova delle sue parole Steve poté notare dei piccoli movimenti iniziare a percuotere il corpo di Tony. 

Alzò velocemente lo sguardo su uno dei vari schermi olografici presenti dove lesse l’orario corrente: era metà mattina, avevano dormito almeno sei ore e tutte di fila, un evento raro per entrambi. Nemmeno si era accorto di essersi addormentato... Era ancora così soggetto a Tony tanto da bastare essergli vicino per abbassare la guardia? Forse poteva significare che il loro legame non fosse così debole come credeva. 

Nel momento in cui gli occhi di Tony si aprirono, rivelando le sue meravigliose iridi color caffè che sapevano vedere cose del tutto nascoste a qualsiasi altra persona e trasformarle in realtà, Steve sentì l’urgente bisogno di collegarsi a lui e fargli provare solo cose piacevoli, come quanto fosse felice di rivederlo. Così lasciò che tutte le sue emozioni scorressero per arrivare da lui, il sollievo dato dal suo risveglio, la gioia dell’averlo potuto stringere di nuovo a sé, ma non riuscì a trattenere anche l’ansia e l’incalcolabile preoccupazione che l’avevano reso ancor più rigido, vigile e inquieto da quando aveva ricevuto la sua chiamata.

Tony si tuffò negli occhi azzurri di Steve, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e respirò a fondo, spostando poi lo sguardo anche attorno a sé. Fu un risveglio particolarmente piacevole, una cosa strana da ammettere, però a pensarci meglio, perché si sarebbe dovuto svegliare male? Avvertì subito qualcosa di sbagliato, ma sentì la testa così leggera che la sola idea che qualcosa fosse sbagliato gli parve semplicemente assurda. Si trovava in un letto morbido, fresco, con Steve accanto a sé, non c’era posto per notizie negative.

«Sei qui» soffiò le parole in un sussurro, dopo aver girato lo sguardo in modo da potersi specchiare in quello dell’Alpha.

Ritrovare i suoi occhi grandi e pieni d’affetto, _di amore per lui_ , lo portarono a sorridere apertamente e con dolcezza infinita. Certo che era lì, si disse, dove altro avrebbe dovuto essere il suo Alpha se non al suo fianco e in costante attesa che Tony gli chiedesse qualcosa e si mostrasse bisognoso nei suoi confronti? Steve non desiderava altro che renderlo felice, faceva molta fatica a dirgli di no.

Giusto?

«E non mi muoverò di un passo» aggiunse il Capitano, racchiudendo una guancia di Tony nel palmo della sua mano, contro il quale l’Omega si spinse a sua volta. Quel semplice tocco bastò per far aprire l’espressione di Tony nel sorriso più luminoso che possedesse, quello che gli faceva stringere gli occhi e faceva pensare a Steve di essere l’uomo più fortunato del mondo. Sentì il proprio cuore fare una capriola, le farfalle invadergli lo stomaco. Con un solo sorriso, lo fece sentire di nuovo a casa.

Purtroppo, l’espressione di Tony mutò velocemente e di conseguenza anche quella del Capitano, che sbarrò gli occhi nel vedere il dolore farsi strada sul viso del suo Omega, così come lo sentì all’interno del suo cuore. Il ricordo peggiore di tutti lo stava colpendo senza pietà.

«Peter» annaspò, impallidendo visibilmente. «Peter è... ho provato... l-lui aveva paura» faticò a parlare e si mangiò qualche parola, balbettando alcune lettere per trovare la forza di comporre una frase sensata. Cercò di tirarsi su, allungando un braccio come a voler raggiungere qualcosa, ma un corpo molto più pesante del suo lo costrinse a rimanere fermo e steso sul letto. Si trattò di un peso così familiare da non fargli paura nonostante lo stesse schiacciando, perché era Steve che lo stava abbracciando.

«Shhh, lo so Tony, lo so. Quello che è successo a Peter non è stata colpa tua, Nebula ci ha raccontato come è andata» le sue parole rassicuranti lo riportarono in uno stato di quiete abbastanza interessante, visto quanto raramente ne aveva vissuti. Da quanto ricordava, nessuno riusciva a tranquillizzarlo tanto facilmente, forse solo l’alcol.

Spostò lo sguardo a sinistra, dove individuò la vera fonte del suo attuale stato.

«Sì, i-io- ne ho bisogno, è un livello troppo basso. Steve? Dolcezza mi stai schiacciando- non riesco a raggiungerlo» le parole precedenti le aveva già dimenticate. Stava alla grande in realtà, voleva solo aumentare quelle sensazioni. Doveva assolutamente mettere in circolo più morfina, ma non riusciva ad arrivare ai comandi perché era incastrato sotto il suo grosso Alpha. _Ahh, sempre così ingombrante_. Però era bello anche per quel motivo, Steve sapeva riempire qualsiasi stanza in cui si trovava con la sua presenza, era così predominante e superiore rispetto a tutti gli altri.

L’Alpha emise un suono interrogativo e si allontanò di nuovo da Tony, rimanendo in piedi. Lo osservò premere sul simbolo del più raffigurato su uno schermo e poi sorridere di nuovo, totalmente fuori dalla norma. Si era appena ricordato cos’era successo a Peter, non aveva senso che si sentisse bene, eppure fu proprio ciò che avvertì da lui: nessuna sensazione negativa, anzi si poteva dire che il genio fosse rilassato.

«Disturbo?» la dottoressa Simmons era già entrata, pur rimanendo sulla porta, senza che nessuno dei due se ne fosse accorto. Steve le rivolse la stessa espressione corrucciata con cui stava guardando il genio, poiché la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri erano ancora focalizzati sul suo strano comportamento, mentre Tony si sbalordì della sua presenza.

«Jemma! Luce dei miei occhi, anche tu qui? È strano vederti da sola, non ricordo un solo momento in cui tu e Leo non siate stati insieme» le parole gli uscirono tutte sbiascicate, come se fosse ubriaco o quasi a quel punto. Sembrò genuinamente felice di vederla e non si rese conto dell’effetto provocato da ciò che disse, poiché l’istante dopo aveva già riportato la testa sul cuscino, con un respiro di sollievo.

Solo Steve vide Jemma – la chiamava con il nome proprio, mh? – diventare terribilmente rigida appena spuntò fuori il nome di Leo. I suoi occhi si aprirono e qualsiasi tentativo di mantenere un sorriso gentile sparì completamente. Non ci volle l’intelligenza di Tony per capire come mai, così Steve le rivolse uno sguardo dispiaciuto. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se, sotto l’espressione educata, la dottoressa Simmons incolpasse loro per l’accaduto e quel pensiero lo portò in uno stato d’allerta maggiore. Si aggrappò con le mani alla cintura della divida e raddrizzò bene la schiena, una posizione che lo faceva apparire ancor più spesso e intimidatorio. Di sicuro Coulson l’aveva aggiornata su ciò che era successo. Però se si trovava anche lì, pronta a prendersi cura di Tony, Phil doveva averla ritenuta adatta. In ogni caso, la tenette sotto controllo come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro si sarebbe avvicinato al suo Omega da quel momento in avanti. 

«Mi sembra in forma Tony. Un po’ troppo, forse» lo disse in modo casuale, ma con gli occhi cercò di capire la fonte del buon umore del suo paziente. Steve capì dal suo cipiglio che nemmeno lei trovò naturale quel comportamento.  Si avvicinò al letto di Tony e inclinò la testa, poi gli rivolse un lungo sguardo contrariato e premette sul simbolo del meno sullo stesso schermo toccato in precedenza da Tony. Quella volta, il Capitano riuscì a catturare la parola che apparve: morfina.

«No, non abbassarlo, no no, dai. Ahh, l’ha fatto» cercò di pregarla, mettendo in mostra anche i suoi occhi da cucciolo, ma la dottoressa fece semplicemente finta di non sentirlo o vederlo.

«Bello vederti lavorare per me» disse ancora in modo morbido, accennando un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Se Steve non l’avesse conosciuto, avrebbe giurato che l’elevata dose di morfina – e qualsiasi altra cosa gli avessero dato – gli avessero scombussolato il cervello tanto da farlo saltare da un discorso all’altro senza legami apparenti. In realtà avevano solo causato la sua finta allegria e, come temeva, anche il modo rilassato con cui si stava comportando in sua presenza.

«Ci ha dato un bel da fare questa notte» fece notare lei, provando a recuperare il sorriso. «Ho trovato formidabile come sia riuscito a chiudersi una ferita così profonda e in un Pianeta sconosciuto, mi piacerebbe molto poterle fare delle domande a riguardo. Se Fitz avesse potuto vederla... Lui non ama la vista del sangue, però lo sa come diventa quando si parla di lei, avrebbe si sicuro-» un’occhiata ammonitrice da parte del Capitano e un basso ‘uhm’ la fecero interrompere. L’ultima cosa che serviva a Tony in quel momento era qualcuno che acclamasse e approvasse le azioni compiute su un pianeta su cui non sarebbe mai dovuto andare.

Jemma si ridiede un po’ di contegno, anche se le guance colorate di un rosa scuro tradirono la compostezza, poiché si era sentita come se fosse stata beccata a fare qualcosa di veramente inappropriato. Non era cosa da tutti i giorni venir ammoniti da Capitan America.

«Come sta?» chiese Steve con un tono di voce basso, fermando qualsiasi altra possibile parola da parte di Tony. Il genio, a tal proposito, mise su il broncio e il Capitano non poté fare a meno di trovarlo adorabile. Sospirò e gli rivolse un lungo sguardo di rimprovero molto più affettuoso di quello che aveva diretto alla dottoressa, che come accadeva spesso non sortì alcun effetto.

«È presto per dirlo. L’anestesia sta ancora facendo effetto, dovrebbe tornare a dormire, lasciare che svanisca. Dopo potremmo fare altri test» nessuna di quelle parole sembrò interessare particolarmente Tony, che aveva preso ad osservare il suo Alpha con insistenza. Lui sembrava essere l’unica cosa su cui il genio riuscisse a rimanere concentrato per più di un minuto, esattamente come quando era ubriaco.

«Dormire? Perché, io mi sento bene davvero bene, alla grande. Mai stato meglio. Ehi, dove sono tutti gli altri?» provò a guardarsi intorno, ma non riuscì a fare più di tanto oltre a piegare il collo. E poi stava trovando particolarmente difficile staccare gli occhi di dosso a Steve, solo la vista di tutti quei muscoli lo stava facendo sentire meglio.  Tutto sembrava andare così bene: si trovava a letto, la sua mente una volta tanto non era piena di pensieri al punto da sentire di star per scoppiare e un meraviglioso esemplare di Steve gli stava mandando delle vibrazioni estremamente deliziose. _Deve essere la barba_ , pensò, ammirandola. _Mai sexy quanto la mia, però._ Sorrise a quei pensieri, un’espressione giocosa che fece inarcare un sopracciglio di Steve.

Ci fu un momento di pausa. Tony guardò anche Jemma con la coda dell’occhio, entrambi lo stavano fissando con aria confusa, anche se il suo Alpha apparì molto più turbato.

«Sto dimenticando qualcosa» non seppe dire su che base formulò quella frase, perché uscì spontaneamente. Vide Steve e Jemma scambiarsi un ulteriore sguardo e con una parte di sé – remota e quasi addormentata – capì che avrebbe dovuto darci peso, chiedersi da dove fossero uscite le proprie parole, ma tutto ciò che gli venne da fare fu continuare a guardare Steve e realizzare quanto avesse bisogno di farsi stringere dalle sue braccia.

Se avesse sbavato, nessuno avrebbe potuto biasimarlo: il suo corpo era un’armonia di muscoli e le braccia erano una delle sue parti preferite, insieme all’addome scolpito, all’ampia schiena, alle gambe, al sedere… Forse non aveva una parte non-preferita, tutto considerato.

La mano del suo Alpha gli accarezzò di nuovo il viso, facendogli produrre involontariamente un suono molto simile alle fusa di un gatto. Stranamente, paragonarsi a un felino non gli diede fastidio, nonostante tutte le volte in cui aveva reagito male quando era stato Steve a farlo. Doveva proprio esserci qualcosa che non andava con lui, però non si sentiva in grado di ragionarci per più di un secondo.

«Non posso dormire» annunciò, puntando gli occhi in quelli dell’Alpha. Cercò di apparire il più serio possibile, persino accigliato. Era suo dovere fare qualcosa, lo sosteneva da sempre: la salute del suo Omega veniva prima di tutto.

«Come mai?» chiese il Capitano, studiandolo attentamente. Non smise di accarezzarlo, tracciando il profilo della sua fronte con i polpastrelli, sfiorandolo piano. A Tony erano mancate le sue dita ruvide, ma anche delicate quando aveva a che fare con lui.

«Sente del dolore?» anche la dottoressa Simmons intervenne, analizzando i suoi valori vitali sui diversi schermi olografici presenti.

Tony scosse subito la testa e alzò a fatica un braccio per prendere la mano di Steve nella sua. L’Alpha sentì a malapena la sua stretta, ma si lasciò lo stesso fermare.

«Sono tornato a casa e non ho ancora ricevuto un bacio» stese le labbra in un sorriso malizioso.

Un’ondata di calore si riversò in Steve, che prese una mano di Tony e la alzò fino alla sua bocca per posare un piccolo bacio sulle nocche. L’uomo girò gli occhi per l’incorreggibilità del suo Alpha, da sempre poco propenso alle effusioni in pubblico, o almeno in compagnia di persone che non conosceva. Nessuno dei due fece caso al colore intenso sulle guance di Jemma in continuo aumento, anche se Steve avvertì chiaramente il suo cuore battere in modo più rapido, nulla comunque paragonato al suo.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra di Tony, dove ancora aleggiava un sorriso fatto di bellissime promesse, una delle espressioni che lo avevano fatto innamorare di lui. Che faceva innamorare tutti, di lui. Non si spinse però verso di loro, anche se il suo istinto fu di prenderne possesso il prima possibile, di farle sue dopo tutto quel tempo. Gli fece quasi provare del dolore fisico rifiutare un invito del suo Omega, ma sapeva che quando Tony sarebbe tornato lucido con molte probabilità si sarebbe pentito di averlo invitato.

«Lo riceverai appena ti sveglierai di nuovo» gli promise, tornando seduto e abbassando le loro mani sul materasso. Gli accarezzò le dita con le proprie dopo averle intrecciate e Tony emise un verso basso e compiaciuto, soddisfatto della proposta di Steve.

In effetti era ancora assonnato e nonostante volesse continuare a provare le sensazioni di avere la testa leggera e di stare davvero bene, le sue palpebre si stavano facendo ogni secondo più pesanti.

«Dovrebbe dormire ancora un paio d’ore, il tempo in cui l’anestesia smetterà di fare effetto. È importante che rimanga a letto quando si sveglierà, anche se avrà molta fame e forse non vorrà lasciarci fare degli esami di routine» la dottoressa suonò sinceramente preoccupata, così come lo fu il suo sguardo.

Steve annuì e acconsentì emettendo un suono basso, guardandola negli occhi con la sua tipica espressione riflessiva. Era premurosa nei confronti di Tony e ciò gli piaceva, ma allo stesso tempo gli dava anche fastidio, perché avrebbe voluto avere l’Omega tutto per sé ed essere l’unico a prendersi cura di lui. Un desiderio dettato dal lato più primitivo del loro legame che non riuscì a trattenere, pur sapendo che Tony doveva trovarsi in quel posto e nessun altro.

«Mi può chiamare Coulson quando esce? Abbiamo ancora un paio di cose su cui aggiornarci» la sua fu una chiara richiesta di lasciarli da soli e forse non lasciò così sottointeso, come credette, che avrebbero parlato anche di lei.

Jemma si congedò con gentilezza e un pizzico di timore, per via dell’aurea da Alpha che stava sprigionando Steve. Non importava che Tony stesse di nuovo dormendo, aveva bisogno di rimanere più tempo da solo con lui, o almeno insieme a lui e altre persone fidate.

 

***

 

Il secondo risveglio di Tony non fu affatto piacevole come il primo: si tirò su di scatto come per uscire da un incubo, annaspando alla ricerca d’aria. Osservò sconcertato e disorientato ciò che si trovava attorno a lui, soffermandosi per lunghissimi istanti sulla sua mano stretta in una più grande, caldissima e conosciuta nei minimi dettagli. Ritrasse di scatto la propria come se si fosse bruciato, senza sentire resistenze. 

In quel momento, incrociò lo sguardo con quello chiarissimo e sorpreso di Steve, vista che gli fece trasformare l’espressione in una sofferente e infelice. I suoi neuroni spararono troppo velocemente e non riuscì a elaborare tutte le informazioni. Si portò le mani alla testa per tenersela, una scarica di dolore si profuse per tutto il suo corpo, gli sembrò di sentire ogni osso e ogni muscolo, e ognuno di essi faceva un male cane. Non aveva il controllo sui suoi pensieri così come sul proprio respiro, ma era solo questione di tempo e presto avrebbe rimesso in ordine i pensieri.

«Va tutto bene Tony, va tutto bene» Steve allungò una mano verso di lui, ma la scacciò via senza pensarci. Il Capitano provò a connettersi con lui, facendo forza sul loro legame, ma trovò la porta serrata e lui stesso chiuso fuori. Rivide nella sua mente le immagini della Siberia, la prima volta in cui si era sentito esattamente in quel modo: tagliato fuori dal legame con Tony, all’oscuro di qualsiasi emozione stesse provando. In una coppia di novizi, nessuna delle due parti sarebbe stato in grado di nascondersi dall’altra, ma in un legame così duraturo e che ne aveva viste di tutti i colori come il loro, era più che possibile interrompere le comunicazioni, non permettendo all’altro di avvertire nulla.

« _Non mi toccare_ »


End file.
